Oh My God !
by Aslak Of Albion
Summary: Série de 10 drabbles, tranches de vie de nos chers Avengers, dont le point commun est de toujours tourner autour de Thor et Loki. Considérez d'ailleurs que ce dernier est puni, privé de pouvoir et expédié sur Terre. Présence de Thorki explicité dans certains.
1. Premier Commandement

**_Bien le bonjour et merci d'être venu(e) jeter un coup d'oeil ! :D  
_**

**_Je commence une série de drabbles, de 100 mots, pas plus, pas moins. _****_J'adore cette façon d'écrire, juste 100 mots, c'est rapide et ça occupe en cours ! XD Ensuite, l_****_e thème... Disons que j'avais besoin de quelque chose de défini en nombre. Alors j'ai choisi le Décalogue, ou les 10 Commandements, comme base. Chaque drabble sera plus ou moins en rapport avec un commandement. De plus, le point commun de tous ces drabbles est de tourner autour de Thor et Loki. Certains seront plus explicites quant à leur relation, mais je vous préviendrais à l'avance. :)  
_**

**_Les 10 drabbles sont déjà écrits, je les posterais donc régulièrement. Tous les deux ou trois jours, je tiendrais pas plus. x)  
_**

**_Petit détail : ce sont les premiers drabbles que j'écris, donc je ne suis pas contre quelques commentaires _constructifs_ pour m'aider à m'améliorer.  
_**

**_Petit détail 2 : une autre série de drabbles est en cours d'écriture, ainsi qu'une fiction plus conséquente, et un one-shot. En espérant que j'arrive au bout ! o/  
_**

**_Disclaimer : The Avengers & co ne m'appartiennent pas. u.u_  
**

**_Bref, bonne lecture !  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**I/ Tu n'auras d'autres dieux que moi.**

* * *

Rogers est chrétien, il ne croit qu'en un seul dieu. Pour lui, c'est évident, il n'y a qu'un dieu. Mais Thor et Loki sont apparus. Et là, il a perdu le fil.

Ces deux hommes d'Asgard se disent dieux, et leurs pouvoirs corroborent cela. Steve a donc commencé à douter, cette époque ne manifestant plus d'intérêt à Dieu.

Et puis, il a surpris les deux frères se chamaillant comme des gamins ; le cadet sur le dos, plié sous les chatouilles de l'aîné à cheval sur lui. Et Steve s'est dit que non, définitivement non, un dieu ne ferait jamais ça.


	2. Deuxième Commandement

_**Merci d'avoir de nouveau cliqué ! :D**_

_**Bon, j'ai pas tenu 2 jours finalement. Comme si c'était grave après tout.  
**_

_**Voici un petit drabble tout en dialogue. Oui, je teste plusieurs choses, le passé ou le présent, dialogue ou description, ou un mixe de ces deux derniers. Bref, je m'éclate.  
**_

_**J'avoue en revanche que le contenu de ce drabble n'a qu'un très léger rapport avec le commandement. Mais j'étais en physique quand je l'ai écrit, et la physique, ça me détruit les quelques neurones qui me servent à réfléchir comme il faut. Soit.  
**_

_**Enjoy it ! :D  
**_

_**A².  
**_

* * *

**II/ Son nom tu respecteras.**

* * *

— NOM DE DIEU !

— Monsieur, les dégâts atteignent 90,64%. Les travaux dureront au minimum-

— Ta gueule JARVIS ! Si je le retrouve, j'lui fais bouffer tout le métal de la Tour !

— La décoration est mieux ainsi je trouve...

— Loki ! Dis-moi où est Blondie ? Qu'est-ce tu lui as fait pour qu'il pète un câble comme ça !

— Moi ? Mais je n'ai absolument aucun lien avec tout ceci...

— Te fous pas d'moi ! Je suis sûr que t'y es pour quelque chose.

— Tony, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un étage après tout, tu en as plus d'une cinquantaine d'autres.

— Mais Bruce ! Il a ruiné TOUTES mes bouteilles de Scotch !


	3. Troisième Commandement

_**Salut salut ! Me voici déjà avec un nouveau drabble ! :D Je crois que je vais en poster un tous les jours au final.  
**_

_**Bon, celui-ci, je ne l'aime pas vraiment. De mon point de vue, il est pas top, mais je n'avais pas trop d'idées sur ce thème-là. Point positif : j'ai réussi à faire entrer Pepper dans la danse, et ça doit bien être le seule fois. Je l'aime bien pourtant. Je l'admire surtout, pour supporter Tony comme ça, faut avoir un don. Bref.  
**_

_**Sinon, j'ai déjà fini ma seconde série de drabbles... Je suis surproductive quand il s'agit de ça. Dès que j'ai un thème, pouf ! Mais maintenant que j'ai fini les drabbles que j'avais prévu, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur ma vraie fanfic. :3  
**_

_**Et puis merci pour les reviews, les vues, les followers, les mises en favori. Ça fait plaisir, et on le dit jamais assez. :) En fait, on se rend compte de l'importance de tout ça que lorsqu'on est auteur soi-même... Oups, je m'égare. C'est la philo' de ce matin. x)  
**_

_**Sur ce : bonne lecture !  
**_

_**A².  
**_

* * *

**III/ Souviens-toi du jour du repos.**

* * *

— Peppeeer~ C'est dimanche, aucune réunion le dimanche !

— Elle est de la plus haute importance !

Le propriétaire des lieux, la mine boudeuse, se laisse tomber sur le canapé, entre Thor et Loki, interloqués.

— Un problème ami Tony ?

— On est dimanche.. on bosse PAS le dimanche !

— Et pourquoi-

Iron Man et la PDG recommencent à se batailler ; le premier refusant ferme, la seconde gardant espoir, dotée d'une patience divine.

— Je crois que c'est un jour de repos issus d'une religion midgardienne...

Un simple « Ah... » lui répond, Thor étant plus intrigué par la femme qui réussit à tenir tête au grand Tony Stark.


	4. Quatrième Commandement

**_Hello ! Un nouveau drabble tout chaud ! o/_  
**

**_Celui-là, j'l'aime bien. :D Et puis, j'ai pu faire intervenir Fury ! Et il reviendra... dans la prochaine série de drabbles, que je commencerais à poster quand celle-ci sera complète. Brefouille, merci pour les reviews, les vues, tout ça tout ça. :)  
_**

**_Et puisque c'est les vacances pour moi (deux semaines : le paradis), dans ma grande générosité, j'ai décidé de fêter ça avec deux drabbles d'un coup ! o/  
_**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**IV/ Père et mère tu honoreras, tes supérieurs pareillement.**

* * *

L'Héliporteur du SHIELD, bijou de puissance et de technologie, l'étendard de l'organisation secrète, résistant à tout... ou presque. Mais le fait est que, voler avec un Dieu du Tonnerre en colère à son bord, c'est affectionner tout particulièrement le danger.

Quelle idée aussi ; convoquer Loki, lui « poser » des « questions » sur ses « amis », se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Thor, loin d'être content qu'on harcèle son frère et qu'on le traite comme un misérable. Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose que le Colonel Nick Fury ait faite.

Et l'expression faciale du détenteur de Mjöllnir n'est pas pour le rassurer.

Vous avez dit suicidaire ?


	5. Cinquième Commandement

**_Haha ! :D Le deuxième drabble de la journée !_  
**

**_Les vacances, ceylebien. J'vais bien pouvoir avancer dans mes projets d'écriture ! o/ Soit.  
_**

**_Cinquième commandement. Déjà. En même temps, en postant une fois par jour. Celui-ci aurait pu partir dans quasi n'importe quelle direction, mais.. humour, quand tu nous tiens ! J'espère que vous aimerez ces 100 petits mots. Moi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. x)  
_**

**_A bientôt. :D  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**V/ Tu ne tueras point.**

* * *

Le cri de Loki résonna sur plusieurs étages. Bruce et Steve, trop éloignés par leurs occupations respectives, n'avaient rien entendu. Au contraire de Clint, Natasha, Tony et bien sûr, Thor.

Évidement, ce dernier arriva sur les lieux le premier. Ce qu'il vit ne le choqua pas plus que cela ; en plusieurs millénaires, on a le temps d'en voir des choses.

Cependant, l'expression des trois Avengers fraîchement arrivés aurait bien amusé l'Asgardien d'adoption, s'il n'avait pas été juché sur le rebord de la baignoire, armé d'une brosse à dent, face à une araignée qui faisait tranquillement sa vie sur le carrelage.


	6. Sixième Commandement

_**Salut ! Voici un nouveau drabble ! :D**_

_**Petit Thorki cette fois-ci, mais vraiment tout, tout petit. Dans les prochains, y'en aura aussi. :)  
**_

_**Merci pour les vues ! Et chers reviewers anonymes, c'est frustrant de pas pouvoir vous répondre. Mais merci ! :D Et vos reviews m'ont fait rire ; à c'que j'vois, les araignées sont peu appréciées. J'avoue que je n'aime pas trop quand elles disparaissent de mon champs de vision, mais j'en ais pas une peur bleue. x) Et vous en faites pas, Thor est allé sauver son p'tit frère et l'a consolé ! o/ Bref.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture ! :D  
**_

_**A².  
**_

* * *

**VI/ La pureté tu observeras, en tes actes soigneusement.**

* * *

Tout était blanc dans l'infirmerie. Loki avait eu le temps d'observer la pièce sous tous les angles depuis qu'il s'y trouvait. Banner lui interdisait toujours de sortir, son coup sur la tête nécessitant apparemment l'immobilité pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Mais il n'était pas un misérable humain ! Ce n'était pas une petite chute qui allait le tuer.

Explication : Thor s'était approché pour l'embrasser (allez savoir pourquoi), cela surprit Loki qui recula brusquement, glissant – par hasard ? – sur des flèches de Hawkeye, basculant à la renverse et se fracassant l'arrière du crâne sur la table basse.

Pourquoi l'Univers s'acharnait-il contre lui ?


	7. Septième Commandement

**_Salut ! :D _  
**

**_Me revoici avec un drabble plus centré sur Clint, que j'adore aussi. Comme tous les Avengers en fait. Mais avouez quand même que ce drabble ne pouvait qu'être sur Hawkeye ! Surtout vu la signification que je donne au titre. ;) Bon, j'aurais pu le faire sur Iron Man ou même n'importe qui d'autre, mais il collait plus à Clint. Le Faucon est privé d'ailes, il ne peut pas vraiment voler comme il aimerait, j'en suis sûr. C'est ironiquement triste. Mais passons ! Ce drabble se veut drôle ! x)  
_**

**_Changement de sujet : j'ai fini un one-shot sur Thor, le film. Je le posterais bientôt, sans doute, quand j'aurais fini de le lire et de le re-lire étant donné que je fonctionne sans bêta. Ma fiction plus conséquente m'a occupée toute la journée, et j'en suis à quatre chapitres ! \o/  
_**

**_Arrêtons les blablas et bonne lecture ! :) (Et merci pour les vues c'est géant ! :'D)  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**VII/ Tu ne voleras point.**

* * *

Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye. C'était loin d'être anodin. D'ailleurs, il aimait les hauteurs.

Soudain appelés en urgence, quelques Avengers avaient dû se précipiter à l'ouest de New-York. Grâce à Thor, et ayant miraculeusement échappé au regard glaciaire de Loki, le sniper avait connut un baptême de l'air inoubliable.

C'était la première fois qu'il volait ainsi, libre. Quel bonheur que de fendre le ciel, tel l'oiseau dont il portait le nom.

Mais, c'était sans compter sur Tony, ses loopings, et Thor qui avait oublié d'emmener son sérieux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Clint avait eu le mal de l'air.


	8. Huitième Commandement

**_Salut salut ! Voici votre drabble du jour ! :D_  
**

**_Bon, vu l'intitulé de ce commandement, cela a été plus que facile. Les sujets inspirant des mensonges de la part de Loki sont innombrables... Alors j'me suis concentrée sur la partie "médisance". x) Le Thorki n'est peut-être pas clair, mais vu que ce n'est que du pur dialogue, c'est pas facile de faire passer un baiser quand notre quota de mots est dépassé.  
_**

**_Petit détail qui vous aidera à comprendre si vous n'avez pas la référence : le "Henri V" que je nomme est un personnage joué par Tom Hiddleston. ;) Et je vous assure que cela a été une torture de le décrire ainsi, il est tout SAUF banal. u.u Enfin, ce petit obstacle passé, je trouve Thor plutôt vif d'esprit sur ce coup-là... ;D  
_**

**_Allez, bonne lecture ! o/  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**VIII/ La médisance tu banniras, le mensonge également.**

* * *

— Regarde-le ! Il est tellement... banal. Il n'est pas beau, il est juste... normal. Et puis ses yeux aussi, franchement, ils n'ont rien d'exceptionnel. Et ses cheveux, il tient plus du mouton que de l'homme avec de telles boucles. Et sa voix m'horripile. Il m'est insupportable, rien qu'à voir sa tête j'en ais les poils qui se hérissent.

— Loki, as-tu conscience que s'il était brun et imberbe, il serait ta copie parfaite ?

— Un mortel ne peut m'égaler.

— Pourtant ce... Henri V y arrive plutôt bien... Serais-tu jaloux mon frère ?

— Loin de là, je-

— Que c'est mignon !

— Je ne suis PAS mign-mmh Thor!


	9. Neuvième Commandement

**_Coucou !_**

**_Petit Thorki mignon tout plein j'dirais ! :D Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_  
**

**_Pour une fois, j'n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Si ce n'est que le prochain, c'est le dernier. Ah ! Et le titre de ce Commandement, ou plutôt le contenu du drabble n'est pas trop en accord avec le titre. Remarquez, ce drabble-ci aurait très bien pu correspondre au Commandement n°6, j'ai eu assez de soucis pour le titre d'ailleurs, car j'alterne le Décalogue des catho' et des juifs pour les intitulés, mais il y a un décalage et... bref. u.u  
_**

**_Assez de blablatage, bonne lecture, et on se revoit au prochain drabble ! ^.^  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**IX/ En pensées, désirs, tu veilleras à rester pur entièrement.**

* * *

Il n'aurait pas du rester là. Mais il était hypnotisé par la silhouette floue se découpant sur la porte de la douche.

Il n'aurait pas du. Mais il n'avait jamais vu Thor ainsi.

Il n'aurait pas du. Mais il n'avait pu détourner ses yeux, n'avait pu bouger de là.

Il n'aurait pas du. Et Thor ne l'aurait jamais surpris en sortant, n'aurait jamais vu la rougeur sur ses joues à la vue de ce corps divin.

Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait jamais découvert la douceur exquise des lèvres de son blond de frère.

La suite est privée.


	10. Dixième Commandement

**_Coucou tout l'monde ! :D_  
**

**_C'est avec tristesse que je vous présente le dernier drabble de cette série, qui vient clore mes Commandements... Mais en même temps, j'ai d'autres drabbles sous la main qui n'attendent que d'être postés... :3  
_**

**_Donc profitez bien de ce drabble et on se revoit dans quelques jours ! Peut-être demain si je trouve le temps de poster. x)  
_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, encore une fois, et les vues, et tout et tout. Cette histoire a plus de vues que de mots. XD C'est peut-être rien, mais moi ça me fait rire (oui, j'suis pas franchement nette u.u). J'espère que mes drabbles vous ont fait rire ou, au moins, sourire, et que vous avez pris du bon temps en les lisant. :)  
_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très très bientôt ! \o/  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**X/ Bien d'autrui tu ne convoiteras pour l'avoir malhonnêtement.**

* * *

Ce fondant au chocolat lui fait les yeux doux. Alors, il s'en empare dès que la voie est libre, et s'éclipse à pas de loup. Malheureusement...

— Loki, cette pâtisserie n-

— Sssht ! Bougre d'imbécile ! chuchote-t-il, sa main plaquée sur la bouche du blond.

Mais c'est trop tard, il a été découvert.

— Lokiii !

L'agent rousse se précipite sur le Jötunn, qui n'aurait pu réagir sans sauver le dessert. Lui sautant dessus et le mettant au sol avec un bras derrière le dos, elle récupère ledit dessert.

— C'est MON fondant, pigé l'mégalo ?

Morale : Ne jamais, mais jamais, voler le gâteau d'une espionne russe sur-entraînée.


End file.
